Till The Moon Dies
by demon891
Summary: A series of events leads up to Tenchi's Choice
1. Till The Moon Dies Day 1

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story besides the ones that I can up with are   
property of AIC and Pioneer, please don't sue me I have no money to give.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey all this is my first fic and I wrote this first part of it at around 11:30   
at night so gimme a break if it isn't the best. This is only part 1 of the fic, the parts will be   
organized as days so this is day one. There will be 30 days all together. I just have only   
written this one so far.  
  
  
Till The Moon Dies  
By demon891  
  
The room was silent, along with the whole world for all they cared. They did not   
trust their mouths to speak. Nor was it needed, the trusted each other as they embraced   
one another and that is all that really matters. The next morning as the sun broke through   
the window one single ray shone into Tenchi's eyes. He did not move or make any   
attempt to leave, for there is no other place that he would rather be. So he laid and   
watched his love as she slept. She slept peacefully knowing that in the arms of her   
beloved no harm could ever come to her.  
  
---1 Month Earlier---  
  
Another day done for Tenchi as he threw himself on his bed. Tired from the   
harsh training he had gone through today and the stress of Ayeka and Ryoko's latest   
fight. They had managed to blow off an entire side of the house. Since Washu was on a   
vacation, well not a vacation she was off teaching a class at the Science Academy and   
wouldn't be back for 2 weeks. That left his grandfather and himself to repair the house.   
Even though Ayeka and Ryoko caused the mess he had no intention of making them   
work. His father had been working late and was under a lot of stress to get his new   
designs to his clients and Tenchi knew it would not be fair to ask him to help. Yes   
tomorrow would be a tough day indeed. He replayed the entire fight in his mind and   
wondered why they would start such a fight at such little things. He knew that he was   
partly to blame for the fighting, but he thought there must be more than just him. He   
wondered how deep this fight was. All these thoughts dissolved into the back of his mind   
and sleep claimed rule over his body at last.   
Not far down the hall another contemplated the situation as well.  
"Dammit," Ayeka swore. "Why can't I seem to learn that my fighting with   
Ryoko only pushes him farther away. I need to gain more control over my emotions. I   
love Tenchi so very much and I think that is time for me to show it."   
Sasami appeared to be asleep but wasn't. She had heard her sister's confessions   
of love to Tenchi before and new how much she would be hurt if he didn't show her the   
same love. Ayeka laid on her futon and thought more about this until sleep claimed her as   
well. Ryoko might have been thinking the same things as Ayeka except instead of   
going to her room and pouting after the fight was over she went out and got real drunk   
and ha been out for hours already. So all was quite in the Masaki household for that   
night. The next morning the smells of Sasami cooking spread throughout the house. She   
had prepared an early mean for Noboyuki because he had to get to work early. Sasami   
had accidentally awoken her sister as she drop a pot and it made a loud 'BANG' when it   
hit. Ayeka deciding not to go back to sleep decided she would take a bath in Tenchi's   
bathroom this morning because she didn't feel like walking all the way out to the onsen,   
something was disturbing her and because of it she did not want to be far away from   
people.   
Tenchi was the next up and hearing the bathtub filling up in the bathroom made   
him decide to continue down the stairs. He then made his was to the kitchen.  
"Good morning Tenchi," Sasami said.  
"Good morning to you too Princess Sasami."  
"Ready for some breakfast Tenchi?" she asked.  
"You bet I am," he replied. As he was halfway through his breakfast Ayeka   
walked into the kitchen yawning.  
"Good morning Miss Ayeka," Tenchi said.  
"You too Looooorr(yawn)dd Tenchi. Oh excuse me," she said sleepily.  
"Didn't you sleep well last night Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.  
"Oh I slept fine, I guess I just got up to early." Sasami knew however that that   
was a lie. She remembered how long it had taken Ayeka to fall asleep and she had heard   
what seemed to be an awful nightmare.   
"Well I have just the thing to wake you up sis!" Sasami said. She handed he a   
plate of good old American bacon and eggs. It was something new to Ayeka; she had   
never had it before. She picked up a bacon strip with her hand and placed it slowly into   
her mouth not knowing what to expect. She was stunned; she loved it and quickly   
reached for the others on her plate. Then the same thing happened with the eggs and the   
plate was clean like that.  
"Wow, those were wonderful Sasami. Where did you fin out how to make it?"  
"Well I was just reading some old cook books and this meal could be made real   
fast so I thought that I would make it since I had to make a early meal for Tenchi's   
father," she explained.  
"Well I think that we should have this more often," Ayeka proclaimed.  
"Well you gotta watched it Ayeka, those bacon strips are almost all fat. Eat to   
many of them and you gain a few pounds real quick," Tenchi laughed.  
"Oh really, ok then maybe we shouldn't have them too much," Ayeka giggled.  
"Well I am going to take my shower. I'll be back down once I am done," he said   
as he placed his plate into the sink. A few moments after he got upstairs Washu walked   
in and quickly placed herself into a chair.  
"Washu!? What are you doing back so soon?" Sasami asked. Ayeka was thinking   
the same thing as well.  
"Well give me a chance to catch my breath and I'll tell youWell I was in the   
middle of teaching my class. I was trying to explain a concept to my students but none of   
them seemed to get it. So I decided to us visual adds to help me explain my point. So I   
turned my entire class into camels with the intent of having a spitting contest to explain a   
few simple laws of physics. Now really how was I supposed to know that that was   
against the rules? Ungrateful brats!! They should be glad that they camels instead of   
water sprites!!" she yelled. All Ayeka and Sasami could do was stare and wonder. "Well   
now to more important matters. Sasami you wouldn't happen to have any food left   
would you?" she asked.  
"No, but I can make some really fast," the princess replied.  
"Well that would be great, that you Sasami." At that point they heard creeks   
coming from the stairs. Then Tenchi walked back into the kitchen and said in a surprised   
voice.  
"Washu!? What are you doing back so soon?"  
"Well it's a long story, but since I am back so much sooner I'll have time to run a   
few more *tests* on you," she said with a grin. He looked terrified but soon replied.  
"Well sorry but I cant, I have to get to work with repairs on the house and all."  
"Oh don't be silly, you know I can have them all done in seconds," she said   
innocently.  
"That's ok I think that I would rather do them by hand this time," he said quickly.  
"I will help you and my brother with the repairs Tenchi," Ayeka stated.  
"Miss Ayeka you really don't have to," he said in return.  
"No, I want to. It because of me that there is a mess in the first place, the least I   
can do is help clean it up," she returned to him.  
"Ok if you really want to." Ayeka and Tenchi had gotten started on the repairs   
and it was making a lot of noise. So much noise that it woke Ryoko from he peaceful   
slumber. She saw Tenchi from the roof and decided she would surprise him. She   
teleported right behind him and then latched onto him.  
"Good morning my Tenchi," she said in a sexy voice. This had gotten Ayeka's   
attention.  
"Grrrrrrrrrr! Get your filthy hands off of him you monster woman!" she yelled.  
"Awww what's the matter princess jealous are we?" Ryoko taunted.  
'This is it Ayeka, time to show him you don't have to fight' Ayeka just walked   
away up into her room. Both Tenchi and Ryoko were surprised to see the Princess walk   
off so easily  
"Oh, maybe she finally realized that she lost," Ryoko said happily.  
"Get off me right now Ryoko," Tenchi yelled as he pushed her away and walked   
into the house.   
"Damn, almost had him that time," she said.  
Tenchi had decided to go to his room to rest a bit. As he walked past the room   
that the two princesses shared he heard sobbing from inside. He knocked thrice but no   
answer. So he slowly entered. He looked around the room was dark. He then saw   
Ayeka laying on her futon curled up into a ball. He slowly moved over to her futon and   
sat down beside her. Then for the first time she noticed that he was right next to her. She   
looked up and then latched onto him. She started to cry into his shoulder in between sobs   
he could here her say, "Oh Tenchi". He really didn't know what was going on, but he   
knew that she needed to be with him right now. He just sat there and held her close to his   
body. From outside Ryoko was watching all of this. She knew that Tenchi did not want   
her to interfere. She did not know what was wrong but she new that she had to stay out   
this time, and that Ayeka did need him right now. So she left and went for the roof to   
think. Back in the room Ayeka was starting to calm down a bit. So Tenchi quietly asked,  
"What's wrong, what's wrong Ayeka?" She look up at him and said  
"It's a dream, a horrible dream that I had last night."  
"Tell me about it," he said.  
  
---Dream Sequence---  
  
I was sitting here in my room when suddenly all the lights went out and I felt a   
cold wind. I could hear the gentle sound of thunder outside my window. I was starting to   
get frightened, so I went to find you. You weren't in your room, so I decided to go   
downstairs. Then I saw the most horrible thing ever, you, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu,   
Mihoshi, my brother and your father were all slaughtered. Then men dressed in black   
came from the walls and the ceiling they surrounded me. Then they pushed me to the   
ground, they stripped me of my clothes and raped me. Then they carried me outside and   
a hole opened in the ground. I was sucked into that hole and then I woke up.  
  
---End Dream Sequence---  
  
Ayeka started crying again. Tenchi did not trust his mouth to speak so he   
remained quiet. He stayed with her for many hours until it got dark outside and she cried   
herself to sleep. He then stayed with her, she woke up many times from nightmares, but   
each time he was there to comfort her. He will stay to comfort and make her feel safe till   
the moon dies  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? This is the end of Day 1 the story will pick up with day   
two obviously. I am looking for comments and critique, don't be to harsh on me this was   
my first real fic. Send all comments to demon_891@yahoo.com 


	2. Till The Moon Dies Day 2

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story besides the ones that I can came up with are   
property of AIC and Pioneer, please don't sue me I have no money to give. The night   
scene at the end is a lot like the night scene in Lesell Charis's fic 'Always be True to Your   
Heart' but I like the idea, so I am gonna use something like it. I am giving her the credit   
right now for giving me the idea.  
  
Till The Moon Dies-Day 2  
By demon891  
  
The next day Ayeka woke up to see Tenchi sleeping on the floor next to her bed.   
She was happy to know that he cared about her enough to stay with her all night long   
'Maybe I do have a chance...' She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then go dressed   
in her usual attire and went to go eat breakfast.   
Tenchi woke up a little bit after she had left and looked at her futon to see that   
she wasn't there. 'She must have gone to eat' he thought to himself. He went to go leave   
the room and as soon as he opened the door he ran right into Ryoko. He got really   
nervous and asked  
"Ryoko...how are you doing?"  
"Just fine Tenchi, how is Ayeka" She replied. Tenchi looked shocked at the   
response that he got from her.  
"Ummmm.... ok I think," he replied slowly not knowing what to say.  
"Well that's good, lets go down to breakfast Tenchi," she said smiling.  
"Are you ok Ryoko? Aren't you mad at all that I slept in Ayeka's room all last   
night?" he said puzzled.  
"No, I realize that she needed you last night so I told myself that I would not be   
mad and that I would not interfere," she explained.  
"Thank you Ryoko," he said.  
"Your welcome, now lets go get some eats I'm starving."  
When they got downstairs they saw Ayeka and his Grandfather eating breakfast.  
"Good morning Miss Ayeka, how are you feeling?" Tenchi asked.  
"Pretty good Lord Tenchi, that you for staying with me last night," she replied.  
"Oh it was nothing really," he said blushing.  
Tenchi and Ryoko sat down to eat breakfast. It was quite unusual neither of them   
were fighting for Tenchi attention or taunting each other. Tenchi couldn't help but   
wonder what was going on. Tenchi finished and said he was going up stairs to take a   
shower. That left Ryoko and Ayeka still eating  
"Ryoko, I ummm would like to thank you for what you did last night," the   
Princess said.  
"No problem Princess, I just hope you'll give me the same respect if I need it," the   
ex-pirate said.  
"I'll try my best," Ayeka replied. "Hey Ryoko,"  
"What?" Ryoko asked.  
"Do you hear that whistling sound?" the Princess asked.  
"Yea I wonder what it is...oh shit...Mihoshi!" Ryoko yelled.  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion and a great flash of light. Ayeka, Ryoko   
and Sasami opened their eyes to see a mass of debris, which once was the Masaki   
household. There was wood everywhere and lying under a piece of wood was an   
unconscious Tenchi Masaki. Ayeka did not notice that Tenchi was naked when she went   
to help him up because there was a piece of wood on top of him. Ryoko did however,   
she said nothing and just waited for Ayeka to lift the wood.  
"Oh my!!" Ayeka screamed, turning around blushing. Ryoko just started   
laughing.  
"Get a good view Ayeka, hahaha!" Ryoko fell over from laughing.  
"Suddenly Tenchi woke up, and quickly noticed that he was no wearing anything.   
He stood up holding the piece of wood in front of him and right on cue and towel came   
falling from the sky.  
"Thought you might want that Tenchi," Washu said laughing.  
"Thanks Washu," he said nervously.  
"Oh don't worry Tenchi, Ayeka already got a face full...hahaha," Ryoko started   
laughing again. Tenchi blushed.  
"Ryoko! How can you say such things?!" Ayeka screamed.  
"Well look at it this way, now you too are even, hahaha," she continued. They   
heard a voice saying,  
"Help me, please."  
"Hey that sounds like Mihoshi." Sasami stated.  
"Yea I think it's coming from over here," Ryoko started flying to a pile of   
wreckage. She lifted up a piece of wood and saw Mihoshi lying under it.  
"Oh hello Ryoko, umm do you think you could give me a hand, I think I'm stuck,"   
Mihoshi said.  
"Why sure," Ryoko said picking her up. Then he brought her back to the place   
where everyone else was standing. "See Tenchi you shouldn't have even started repairing   
the house," Ryoko said.  
"Well your all lucky that I keep making copies of this house, or you'd all be living   
in tents by now," Washu said. She walked over to the lone standing doorway and pulled   
out a small capsule, pressed a red button on it. It started flashing and making loud police   
car noises. Suddenly they were standing back in the kitchen just the way it was.  
"Wow, looks as good as new, good job Washu," Tenchi said amazed.  
"You think that's amazing just wait until I get you into my labhehehe," Washu   
said grinning.  
"Well I think I might have to pass on that offer," Tenchi replied.  
"Aww come on you promised to be my guinea pig," she gave him puppy eyes.  
"NO!" he yelled.   
"Fine see if I fix your house anymore," she went back into her lab.  
Tenchi had to go work out in the fields so he decided to bring Ryo-oki along with the   
only problem is that she kept trying to eat the carrots that were still growing in the   
ground.  
"Tenchi!" he looked and saw Ryoko coming, and she was carrying a small brown   
bag.   
"Hey Ryoko what are you doing out here?" he asked her.  
"I made you lunch, with some help from Sasami," she replied.  
"Oh why thank you Ryoko," he replied. 'At least Sasami helped her. He opened   
the bag to find a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It looked safe so he put it in   
his mouth. "Hey this is pretty good, thank you Ryoko," he said. She smiled at the praise.  
"Tenchi, how much longer do you think that you will be working?" she asked.  
"Well probably no more than a half an hour," he replied.  
"Do you think you might wanna go on a walk through the woods with me then   
when you're done," she asked.  
"Sure why not, you can even give me a hand here if you want to," he said.  
Back at the house Ayeka had the same idea as Ryoko but on a larger scale.  
"Sasami, do you think I could help you cook dinner tonight and maybe you could   
teach me along the way?" Ayeka asked her sister.  
"Sure Ayeka, as long as you do exactly what I tell you," Sasami said.  
Washu came walking out of her lab and said, "HA I have done it."  
"Done what," both princesses said in unison.  
"I have gotten the perfect present for Sasami to thank her for all of her cooking   
and helping around the house," Washu said.  
"What is it!" Sasami said excitedly.   
"Well it tool me awhile but you are going to be a taste tester on the next episode   
of the Iron Chief," Washu proclaimed.  
"WOW Washu you really mean it! I love that show. Thank you very very much!"   
Sasami yelled. She jumped up and down many times before finally calming down and   
giving Washu a great big hug.  
"It's a beautiful day today don't you think so Tenchi?" Ryoko asked  
"Yes it is, its wonderful," he replied. They stood on top of a hill and admired the   
beautiful mountains and trees.  
"Hey look Tenchi a snow flake," Ryoko pointed out.  
"Oh wow, the first snow of the season, this place looks great with all the trees   
covered with snow," he said. "Well I think we ought to be getting back soon, the others   
might start to get worried," Tenchi said.  
"I guess we should," Ryoko agreed.  
When they got back to the house they opened the door and there was a wonderful   
smell in the air.  
"Wow, Sasami is overworking herself today," Tenchi said. "I am gonna go take a   
show before dinner. I'll see you at dinner."  
"Ok Tenchihave fun," she said back to him. Since he was going to take a   
shower and she had been trying not to bother Ayeka or get into fight with her she decided   
the best thing to do was to take a nap and think about the wonderful day that she had.   
She floated up to her favorite piece of wood. As she laid she could think about the day   
and how for once nothing had gone wrong there had been no fighting. She hoped that   
they would do this more often.   
"Dinner time everyone!" Sasami yelled. Everyone started coming to the table to   
eat, except for Tenchi's father, he was still working and was decided to just stay at a hotel   
to save him the trip every night and morning.  
"MMM Sasami this is really good," Tenchi said.  
"Yea its wonderful," Mihoshi said.  
"Well don't thank me, it was Ayeka who made most of it, I just gave her some   
help with it," Sasami said in reply.  
"Ayeka, you made this, its really good," Tenchi said.  
"Thank you Lord Tenchi," she said blushing.  
"Not bad princess, not bad at all," Ryoko commented.  
"Yes well speaking of Sasami I got her a gift for all that she has done around the   
house, Sasami is going to be one of the tasters on the next episode of the Iron Chief,"   
Washu announced.  
"Really? That's pretty cool, how'd you do that Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"Well it took some dealing but I got it," she replied.  
"May I ask what kind of dealing?" Ayeka asked.  
"Heh Heh.that's not what's important, what's important is that Sasami is gonna be on   
TV," she replied weakly. Everybody was looking at her.   
"Well anyways, I'm really happy for you Sasami, you know we'll be watching   
you," Ayeka said.  
"Thank you Ayeka," Sasami replied.  
Everyone had finished dinner and Ayeka and Tenchi were on dishwashing duty   
while Sasami, Ryoko and Katsuhito played a good old game of Risk. Ryoko owned all of   
South America, Sasami was trying to hold onto Australia, Mihoshi had a few scattered   
holding, while Katsuhito had All of North America, Europe and most of Africa and some   
of Asia.  
"I think your cheating old man," Ryoko said.  
"I'm not I'm just concentrating and not drinking while I play," he replied.   
"So what did you do all day Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked  
"Well I worked in the field and then me and Ryoko went for a walk in the   
woods," he replied slowly.  
"Oh.ok."  
"Don't worry Ayeka, nothing happened," he said smiling. She was relieved to   
hear what he had just told her.  
"What did you do all day Miss Ayeka?" he asked her.  
"I was cooking that dinner all day," she answered him.  
"That was really good Ayeka, I loved it," Tenchi said to her.  
"I'm really glad you liked that, I put a lot of work into it," she smiled at the   
thought of Tenchi liking something that she did. "Tenchi can I ask you something?"  
"Yea sure."  
"Well I know how big of a James Bond fan you are, so I was wondering if you   
would like to go see the new James Bond movie with me?" she asked while blushing all   
the time. She was waiting for him to say no to her, but she go surprised with what he   
said.  
"I'd love to go with you Ayeka," he said.  
"Really? Thank you Tenchi, I can't wait," she said happily. 'I guess that this day   
wasn't as bad as I thought that it would be' she thought to herself.  
"Oh you gotta be kidding me!!" they heard Ryoko yell from the other room.  
"Sounds like Ryoko isn't winning haha," Tenchi said.  
"Yes it sounds that way," she said laughing. Tenchi and Ayeka walked out in the   
other room to see how the game was going.  
"Who's winning?" Tenchi asked.  
"Your grandfather he just got like 80 armies and is about to kill everyone, he must   
be cheating. I am the master of this game I never loose, but he has left me with only   
South America," Ryoko yelled.  
"Yea he already took me and Mihoshi out," Sasami said. Right then Washu   
walked out of her lab.  
"What?! You're playing risk and didn't tell me! That's my favorite game," Washu   
yelled. "Well we are all gonna play tomorrow night so I get a chance to play."  
"Ok, me and Ayeka will play then too," Tenchi said.  
"We will?" Ayeka said.  
"Yea, do you have a problem with that Ayeka," Tenchi asked  
"Well I don't exactly know how to play." She answered.  
"Well I'll teach ya tomorrow Princess, after all I am the best," Ryoko said.  
"Than why are you loosing," Washu said to herself.  
"What did you say mom? Huh?" Ryoko said agitated.  
"Oh nothing," Washu said with a grin.  
"There I wont, its over," said Katsuhito, "Now I'm going back up to the shrine."  
"Ok, goodnight grandpa," Tenchi said.  
"Well its time for you too go to bed Sasami, come one lets go get you ready,"   
Ayeka said to her sister.  
"Ok," Sasami responded. Ayeka took Sasami upstairs to get her ready for bed.  
"Well I found a good movie on TV we can watch, and they're aren't and   
commercials," Ryoko stated.  
"What movie is it Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
"Its called Sleepy Hollow, it's an American movie and it's really scary," she said.  
"How scary is really scary? Cause I wanna be able to sleep tonight," Mihoshi   
asked.  
"Well we'll just have to see now wont we," Ryoko responded. Just then Ayeka   
came walking back down the stairs.  
"You gonna watch the movie Princess?" Ryoko asked.  
"Sure why not," she answered. She sat down on the couch next to Tenchi.  
Ayeka had gotten scared at some parts of the movie and it was only about halfway   
over. She didn't really notice that her and Tenchi's were firmly clasped together.   
Neither of them made any attempt to unlock their hands. Ayeka hadn't noticed that   
Tenchi's hand was also firmly attached to Ryoko's. But it looked like her was grabbing   
hers instead of the other way around because she seemed to love the movie.  
"Well that was a good movie, now if you all don't mind I'm going to go get a   
little sleep, goodnight all," Ryoko said.  
Right after she did everyone else went to his or her respective rooms to get some   
shuteye. Ayeka was tired but was having trouble falling asleep; she was scared that she   
would have that horrible nightmare again. So she decided to go outside for a while   
maybe it would calm her down a little. When she got outside she saw Tenchi sitting by   
the lake and walked up behind him.  
"Tenchi," she said, "What are you doing out here."  
He turned around too meet her face and said, "I was having trouble falling asleep   
so I came out here to calm my nerves. Why did you come out Lady Ayeka?"  
"For the same reason you did Tenchi," she said.  
"Well if we're gonna be out here, come over and sit by me," he said to her. She   
walked over and sat down by Tenchi.   
"Brrr it's getting cold out here," Ayeka said shivering. Tenchi slowly raised his   
arm around her back and slowly pulled her to himself. She looked at him and smiled.   
After about a half an hour Tenchi said,  
"I think we should go inside and try to get some sleep, don't you?" No response,   
he noticed that she was already asleep with her head on his shoulder. So he picked her up   
carried her inside and laid her on her futon and then placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Goodnight, Princess Ayeka." Hen then got up and went to his room and quickly   
fell asleep while thinking about everything that had happened during the day.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well it was a little longer than I though that it would be sorry. Well looks   
right now like its gonna be and Ayeka and Tenchi story, well there are still 28 days to go   
so you never know what could happen, once again I am looking for feedback send   
questions and comments to demon_891@yahoo.com  
  
demon891 


	3. Till The Moon Dies Day 3

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story   
besides the ones that I came up with are   
property of AIC and Pioneer, please don't sure   
me I have no money to give. The Christmas party   
refers to 'The 12 Dimensions of Christmas' by   
Davner and Dav also writes 'From Juri With   
Love'.  
  
Till The Moon Dies-Day 3  
By demon891  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi had just gotten back to   
sleep when suddenly there was a huge clap of   
thunder and a great flash of lighting that lit   
even the darkest corners of the house.  
"EEP!" Ayeka yelled. Then Tenchi heard a   
loud scream coming from the room that Ayeka and   
Sasami shared. So he went running down the hall.   
When he got into the room he saw Sasami curled up   
in a ball on her bed crying.   
"Sasami! Are you ok?" Ayeka asked  
"The thunder scared me, I thought that I   
could heard voices in it and they were evil   
voices," she replied.  
"Don't worry Sasami there is nothing to   
be afraid of, it'll be morning before you know   
it, and in the mean time why don't we all go   
downstairs and talk till morning.  
Suddenly the lights went off in the room   
and both Ayeka and Sasami latched on to Tenchi.  
"Well we can just go downstairs light   
some candles and talk," he said.  
They started walking down the dark hall   
that was lit up by lightning every few seconds.   
As they came past Ryoko's room they could hear   
snoring coming from it. 'How can she sleep   
through all of this' Tenchi thought to himself.  
They could see a dim light coming from   
downstairs. Then they saw something that they   
thought they'd never see; there was a fireplace   
with Washu and Noboyuki sitting around laughing   
and eating popcorn that they were popping over   
the fire.  
"Well well, looks like we finally have   
some company," Washu stated.  
"Dad? What are you doing home, and in the   
middle of the night?"  
"Well I was at work watching the weather   
and I saw this big storm coming and they said   
that it might be pretty serious so I decided it   
best to come home, and just as I was coming   
down the side of the mountain I saw you and   
Ayeka walking back in the house, I yelled hello   
to you but I guess that you didn't hear or see   
me," he explained.  
"Oh well what's with the fire place and   
the pop corn and stuff?" Tenchi asked  
"Well since the power is out and I   
thought it would be more fun to disable my   
backup generators and gather around this   
fireplace that I installed," Washu explained.  
"Yes Mi..Little Washu this is a wonderful   
idea," Ayeka cried. She sat down on the couch.   
"Tenchi will you come sit down by me?" she   
asked.  
"Ok," he said nervously. He moved to the   
spot where Ayeka was sitting and sat down next   
to her.  
"Why don't you come sit down by me   
Sasami," Washu said.  
"Ok, thank you Washu," Sasami replied.   
She sat down by the little scientist.   
Noboyuki was still working to make the   
fire as big as her possibly could, he was   
loading piece after piece of wood into the   
fire.  
They could hear the rain as it pounded   
onto the window and the wind blowing in the   
background. Then there was a knock on the door.   
Everyone tensed up and looked at the door.  
"I'll see who it is," Noboyuki said as   
her walked to the door. He slowly opened the   
door and then in a flash of light he saw...Azaka   
and Kamadaki?  
"Hello Lord Masaki, it is quite loud and   
wet out there so we were wondering if we could   
come in for the night," Azaka said. Everyone   
took a sigh of relief.  
"Well of course you can," Noboyuki said   
in response. He walked back over to work on   
the fire some more.  
As the night went on the storm continued   
on and on, but when Ayeka looked out the window   
she noticed that there was no longer rain   
falling from the sky, but it was now snow.  
"Tenchi! Look outside it's snowing,"   
Ayeka cried.  
"Wow, your right Ayeka, I guess it got to   
cold outside," Tenchi said.  
The thunder was becoming less and less as   
the night went on, and sleep had finally come   
to everyone. Ayeka had fallen asleep with her   
head resting on Tenchi's shoulder.  
Tenchi had awoken to the sound of the   
fire cracking; he looked down and saw Ayeka   
sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He   
smiled at this, he really didn't know whom he   
loved right now, but at the time he was really   
happy being next to Ayeka as she slept. He   
could smell breakfast coming from the kitchen.   
He gently shook Ayeka and said,  
"Wake up Miss Ayeka, its time for   
breakfast."  
Ayeka slowly opened her eyes and looked   
around. "Did I keep you awake Tenchi I'm   
sorry," she said.  
"No, its ok I slept fine," he said to   
her. They walked out to the kitchen to find   
Sasami, Noboyuki, Washu and Katsuhito all   
sitting around the table watching.   
"Good morning you two, how'd you sleep,"   
Tenchi's father said winking at him.  
"Just fine Dad," he replied annoyed.  
"Tenchi! Ayeka! Look outside!" Sasami   
said excitedly. They both looked out the window   
to see nearly 4 feet of snow on the ground.  
"WOW," they said in unison stunned.   
"How when did you get down here   
grandfather?" Tenchi asked.  
"Just a little while ago," he replied  
Later after he was done with breakfast   
Tenchi wend upstairs to wake up Ryoko. He   
knocked on her door but he got no reply, so he   
opened it to find that she wasn't inside.  
Downstairs Washu was laughing inside of   
her head because she new what was about to take   
place.  
"Comon Ayeka lets go play outside in the   
snow!" Sasami yelled.  
"I'm coming calm down Sasami," Ayeka said   
to her sister. Once she was ready Sasami opened   
the door and ran outside, followed by Ayeka.   
Tenchi had just gotten back downstairs in time   
to see the First Princess of Juri get covered   
in a huge pile of snow that seemed to fall from   
the sky. He then heard laughing from outside.  
"Hahahaha," Ryoko laughing jumping down   
from the roof.   
Ayeka's head shot up through the snow and   
she said,"Grrr, Ryoko I will get you back for   
that one." But then she remembered that she   
wasn't going to fight with Ryoko anymore.  
"Calm down Princess it was only a joke, I   
mean its not li-," Ryoko was cut off with a   
snowball in the face.  
"Haha how do you like that," Ayeka yelled   
as she ran further out making more snowballs.  
"Now its war Princess," Ryoko said as she   
flew to the roof to go to her stash of pre-made   
snowballs. Then she chased Ayeka exchanging   
snowballs with her.  
"Well at least they can't blow anything   
up with snowballs," Tenchi said as he was   
putting his boots on.  
Then Sasami came running inside yelling,   
"Tenchi, will you help me make a snow man?"  
"Sure Sasami," he replied as they walked   
outside.  
"Princess where are you, you know I'm   
gonna get you," Ryoko said. She had been   
looking for hours now and was very far out into   
the Masaki property. 'I think I should head   
home, I haven't seen a sign off her for hours   
now.' Suddenly she fell into a hole that was   
dug into the ground and hit a rope that   
triggers and tree above to drop snow onto the   
space pirate. "Grrrrr...AYEKA!!" she yelled from   
beneath the snow. She shot herself up out of   
the snow looking for the princess in the   
surrounding woods, no sign of her. She decided   
it would be best to fly back to the house   
incase of more traps. When she got back she   
noticed that nobody was outside anymore, she   
walked inside to find everybody looking at her   
strangely.  
"Nice of you to show up Ryoko now we can   
finally get our game of Risk started," Washu   
yelled.  
"But I was out looking for-" she was cut   
off.  
"For me? I came back hours ago Ryoko, I   
guess your senses aren't as good as they used   
to be hehe," Ayeka laughed.  
"Yea, ok people lets get this game   
started," Washu yelled.  
Everybody went out in the living room and   
set up the board game and began to play. When   
it came down to the end it was Katsuhito and   
Washu fighting each other for world domination.   
Washu unleashed a powerful attack on   
Katsuhito's forces in Africa. The attack failed   
and he pulled out a massive assault on Europe   
and took it quickly. Washu tensed when she saw   
that he had 4 cards.  
'He might have a set, and if he does then   
he can kill most of my forces, and if I use my   
set and try and kill him there is a chance that   
I wont and I will be weak enough to destroy'   
she thought to herself.  
She decided to turn her set in and gained   
a massive amount of armies. She began her   
assault on Lord Katsuhito. She got him down to   
one territory, she rolled the dice to try and   
take it. She rolled a 6,6,6. He would need to   
roll a six to defeat her forces, but he only   
could use one dice instead of three. He picked   
rolled it in his hand for a while and then   
tossed it onto the ground. It bounced around   
for a few seconds. It almost stopped on the 6,   
but instead rolled over once more onto the 5.  
"YAHOO!!" Washu screamed. "I WON, I BEAT   
YOU OLD MAD, TAKE THAT!!!"  
"Whose old," Katsuhito said under his   
breath.  
"What'd you say!?" Washu yelled.  
"Oh nothing," he replied. "I better be   
getting back to the shrine." He left the room   
and began the accent to the Masaki Shrine.  
"Well that was fun, to bad I didn't win,"   
Ryoko said.  
"Well you did better than me," Ayeka   
said.  
"It was your first game you really didn't   
think that you were gonna win did you," she   
replied.  
"No, I suppose I didn't," Ayeka sighed.  
"I think that I'll start a fire today to   
keep the house a little warmer," Tenchi said.  
"I'll help you Tenchi I am really good at   
making fires," Ryoko said.  
"I be you are," Ayeka said to herself but   
Ryoko overheard, but decided not to respond.   
Ryoko ran outside then ran right back in   
with a big stack of wood in her hands. While   
this was happening Ayeka decided that she would   
go take a walk in the snow. She put her boots   
on and told Sasami that she would be home   
before dinner. She left the house and started   
walking to Funaho, the great tree that once   
belonged to her brother Yosho. She sat down   
under it in the snow. She just wanted to be   
aloe to think about things. She knew that   
tomorrow she and Tenchi would be going to see   
the new James Bond movie together, which made   
her happy. But she couldn't help but wonder if   
Tenchi was really in love with Ryoko and not   
herself. Lately he hadn't seemed as bothered by   
her as he used to be. While she was thinking   
these things she dazed off.  
Back at the house Ryoko and Tenchi had   
just go the fire started.  
"Whew, that's finally done," Tenchi,   
sighed.  
Washu walked out of her lab and said,   
"You guys think you could have used more   
matches to start that thing?" Washu said   
sarcastically.  
"Sorry MOM, you think you could have done   
a better job?"  
"Why of course, I got it started last   
night in a few seconds," she replied.  
"Well I mean without using some fancy   
invention of yours," Ryoko commented.  
"Tomorrow Ryoko, I will build you the   
biggest fire you have ever seen," she said.  
"Well why don't we just put this one out   
and then you can do it right now?" Ryoko said  
"NO! I just put an hour into that fire   
and you aren't putting it out!" Tenchi   
protested.  
"Ayeka awoke from her nap after about a   
half an hour. 'I must have dowsed off' she   
thought to herself. 'I think I better be   
getting back home before anyone starts to worry   
about me' She started walking back to the house   
but it was very hard considering that there was   
now almost 4 feet of snow on the ground. It was   
high up on her and it was very hard to walk.   
'How am I going to get back home' she thought   
to herself.  
Tenchi walked out in the kitchen and sat   
down on a chair.  
"Hey Sasami do you know where Ayeka is?"   
he asked.  
"She went for a walk, she said she would   
be back before dinner," the princess replied.  
"Ok, thanks," Tenchi said. He decided to   
go up to his room to take a rest before dinner.   
But when he was about half way up the stairs he   
heard somebody yell his name.  
"Tenchi! Where are you going, it is time   
for sword practice," Katsuhito said.  
"What!? You have to be kidding me there   
is like 4 feet of snow out there and its still   
coming down!" he replied in s shocked state.  
"Well I guess you'll need to work a   
little harder now wont you," Katsuhito replied.  
"Ok let me go get changed into something   
a little warmer he said. As soon as her opened   
his door, Ryoko jumped up and latched onto him.  
"Hello my Tenchi have you come to join   
me," she said in a sly voice.  
"Not right now Ryoko, I don't have time   
for this, I need to go practice," he replied   
annoyed.  
"But there is 4 feet of snow on the   
ground," she said.  
"Yea I know," he said putting a warm   
shirt on over his other shirt. "Grandpa doesn't   
really care." He walked out of the room and   
down the stairs.  
'Damn, now what am I gonna do' she   
thought to herself. She decided that she would   
just take a nap to waste the rest of the day   
away.  
Ayeka was having a lot of trouble getting   
through the high snow.  
"Dammit," she swore. "I'll just have to   
go back to Funaho and hope that somebody comes   
looking for me," she said to herself.  
Tenchi could barley move in the snow and   
then he was thinking how Ayeka was doing on her   
walk. Suddenly a "TWACK" right on his head made   
him aware of what was going on outside of his   
head.  
"Ouch, come on grandpa this is   
ridiculous, I can't even move," he said.  
"But there is something else on your mind   
isn't there Tenchi?" he grandfather responded.  
"I was thinking that Ayeka is out on a   
walk in this snow, and I can't even move so I'm   
wondering if she is ok," he replied.  
"You have my permission to leave early to   
go and find her," Katsuhito said.  
"Thank you grandfather," Tenchi said   
running off.  
Ayeka was having trouble staying awake,   
she felt dizzy and lightheaded. She thought she   
heard something from the distance.  
"Ayeka! Ayeka! Where are you," she heard.  
Tenchi could now see Ayeka from a hill as   
she lay under the cover of Funaho.  
"Ayeka!" he yelled. It seemed that she   
could not hear him, so he pulled out Tenchi-ken   
and suddenly all of the snow around him melted   
from the energy given off by the sword. When he   
got to her he shook her lightly and said,  
"Ayeka! Ayeka! Wake up!"  
"T Tenchi is that you," she said softly.  
"Are you ok Ayeka?" he asked.  
"I feel dizzy and tired," she replied.  
He placed his hand on her forehead. She   
was burning up! He removed his coat and rapped   
he up in it.  
"Don't worry Ayeka, everything will be   
ok, I promise," he said.  
"Hey has anyone seen Tenchi or Ayeka?"   
Washu said.  
"Tenchi was out practicing and Ayeka was   
going for a walk, but she should have been back   
by now," Sasami said worriedly.  
Night was approaching quickly and once   
the sun went down it would become frigid   
outside.  
"Ryoko!" Washu yelled. "Can you go out   
and look for Tenchi and Ayeka?"  
"Yea sure no problem," Ryoko responded   
and then phased through the roof out into the   
cold air. First she went to the shrine to ask   
Katsuhito if he knew where they were.  
Tenchi had found a few sticks on the   
ground under the tree and then remembered that   
he still had matches in his pants pocket from   
when he and Ryoko were starting the fire. He   
put all the sticks together and then lit them.   
By now he was starting to feel faint from the   
cold, but Ayeka needed his coat more than he   
did right now.  
"Ayeka, come on over to the fire," Tenchi   
said.  
"Thank you Tenchi, I'm sorry for causing   
you so much trouble," she said sadly  
"Its ok Ayeka, this isn't your fault and   
we'll get out of here just fine," he said   
smiling. She smiled back at him; she knew that   
he would not lie to her so he believed what she   
said.  
All that Ryoko knew right now is that   
Tenchi had gone out about 2 hours ago to look   
for Ayeka. She flew over the valley looking for   
some sign. Then in the distance she saw a faint   
light shining through the heavy falling snow.  
"Tenchi, there you are. Hold on a little   
longer," she said to herself.  
Tenchi could feel himself ready to daze   
off but he heard a voice in his head,  
"Tenchi, stay awake a little longer."  
"Mother?" Tenchi said.  
"What did you say Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  
"Nothing, I was just talking to myself,"   
he replied.  
Then he looked up in the sky and saw   
something moving towards them, he could quite   
make what it was. Then he realized it was   
Ryoko.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. Ayeka looked up   
and saw her too. She was relived that Ryoko was   
coming. They had become good no beast friends   
lately.  
"Tenchi," Ryoko yelled as she landed.   
"Are you two ok?" she asked.  
"Ayeka is burning up and I am beginning   
to feel a little faint myself," he said.  
"Don't worry I'll get you both home." She   
picked up Ayeka and placed her over one of her   
shoulders and then did the same thing with   
Tenchi.  
Once they got back to the house Ryoko   
rushed them into Washu's lab.  
"Place them on those beds over there!"   
Washu yelled. Ryoko laid them both down on   
different beds. Washu cam running over to them   
and Tenchi said,  
"Washu please take care of Ayeka first   
when I got to her she was burning up with a   
fever.  
"Ok, Ryoko you insert this IV into   
Tenchi's arm, I'll take care of Ayeka," the   
scientist yelled.  
Back in the main living room, Sasami,   
Noboyuki and Ryo-oki waited nervously. After   
what seemed like hours Washu and Ryoko came out   
of the lab.  
"Little Washu!" Sasami yelled. "Are they   
ok!"  
"They'll be fine, they both caught a case   
of the flu, but they should be fine in about a   
week," she explained.  
"Oh Thank you Washu," Sasami said.  
"Its not me you should be thanking, it   
was Ryoko who found them and got them back   
here," Washu said  
"I do, Thank you soooo much Ryoko," the   
little princess ran up and hugged her.  
Noboyuki walked up to Ryoko and said,  
"Thank you for saving my son Ryoko."  
She just looked at him and smiled.  
"Well now I think it is time to eat   
something, we cab bring them food when they   
wake up but I think that they should be out for   
a while," Washu stated.  
Everyone went out to the kitchen to eat   
the dinner that Sasami had prepared. After they   
were done Washu told Ryoko to go into her lab   
to check up on Ayeka and Tenchi. When she got   
there she found that Tenchi was awake.  
"Ryoko, I want to thank you for saving   
mine and Ayeka's lives," he said to her.  
"Oh don't worry about it, it was nothing.   
Just helping out around the house," she said.   
"Anyways I brought you your dinner."  
"Thank you," he said. "Just leave Ayeka's   
here with me I'll give it to her when she wakes   
up."  
"Ok, I'll be back later to check up on   
you two again," she said.  
"Alright goodbye, and thank you again   
Ryoko."  
Ryoko walked out of the room happy, happy   
to know that she had done something good,   
something that didn't hurt anybody. She sat   
down on the couch with Sasami, Washu and   
Noboyuki.  
"How are they holding up?" Washu asked  
"Tenchi seemed ok and Ayeka was still   
asleep, but I left Ayeka's dinner with him and   
he said that he would give it to her," Ryoko   
replied.  
Back in the lab Ayeka had just woken up.  
"How are you feeling Ayeka?" Tenchi   
asked.  
"A little better, I want to thank you for   
saving my life Tenchi," she said  
"Thank you, but I don't deserve all of   
the credit, be sure to thank Ryoko it was her   
who got out of there," Tenchi explained.  
"I will," she responded.  
"I have some dinner for you Ayeka,"   
Tenchi said. He handed it over to her and she   
placed it on the small tray that was over her   
bed. She began to eat it.  
"What were you doing out there anyways?"   
Tenchi asked.  
"I just wanted to be alone to think to   
myself for a little while."  
After she was done eating she talked to   
Tenchi for a little. Then they both fell   
asleep.  
"Ok Sasami I think its time for bed,"   
Ryoko said.  
"Ok, ummm Ryoko will you sleep in my room   
with me until Ayeka gets better, I don't like   
to be alone," Sasami asked.  
"Sure Sasami, lets both go get ready for   
bed it's been a long day," Ryoko said. They   
both started to ascend the stairs.  
"Well looks like it's just you and me   
then," Washu said.  
"Yup, you want to watch a movie or   
something?" Noboyuki asked.  
"Sure why not," Washu replied.  
They put on a movie that was given to   
them last Christmas from a Washu from a   
different dimension at their big Christmas   
party. It was called 'From Juri With Love'.  
When the movie ended Noboyuki said,  
"That was quite an odd movie now wasn't   
it."  
"Yes it was, but kinda funny, maybe I'll   
show it to Tenchi tomorrow  
"Well I think that I'll be going to bed   
now, goodnight Little Washu,"  
"Goodnight Lord Noboyuki," she replied.   
'This gives me an idea for a Christmas gift. I   
will use the same idea, but mine will have no   
flaws!' she thought to herself. She then went   
into her lab checked Ayeka and Tenchi's Vitals   
once then began work on her latest invention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Hey this is the end of day 3. How do you   
like it so far, I know this one is kinda long   
but I have a feeling the next one will be even   
longer sorry, you'll just have to put up with   
it. I would like to thank Thomas 009 Doscher   
aka "Davner" for the two stories that I used in   
chapter. He is also the main reason that I   
decided to start writing Tenchi fanfiction. I   
will have all of this posted on my website once   
I can regain access to it. Some stupid firewall   
is keeping me from going to any geocities site,   
but if you want the link its   
http://www.geocities.com/zero_2k6   
Thanks for reading I'll get started on the next   
chapter right away. Just like always send all   
comments and questions to demon_891@yahoo.com 


	4. Till The Moon Dies Day 4

Disclaimer: I own nobody in the fanfic, they are all property of AIC and Pioneer, so   
please don't sue me.  
  
Notes: Yea yea I know I changed the format yet again but I can't decided which I like   
better, maybe I'll have it figured out later, well here we go with chapter 4...if you were   
thinking something bright and happy, you are gravely wrong.   
  
Till The Moon Dies-Day 4  
By demon891  
  
She looked out here window; the snow was starting to let up. All she could do is   
think about the events of the previous day. About how he had saved her life and risked   
his own in the process. She knew she was suppose to be in bed right now but she just   
wanted to look at the good five feet of snow they had gotten the previous day. It had been   
one of the biggest storms of the century according to Tenchi's father. 'I wonder if there is   
some outside force causing this storm' she thought to herself. She knew that just down   
the hall the one she loved was in the same condition she was. Maybe he was thinking   
about her, maybe there was that chance. And the thought of that filled her with joy, but   
then she remembered that Tenchi was holding out on everyone. Then horrible thoughts   
came to mind. 'What would I do if he chose Ryoko. I would be lost...' She pushed that   
thought from her mind as quickly as it had come. She could not stop the tears from   
flowing down her face though. The princess collapsed onto the floor with terrible   
thoughts of Tenchi choosing another, she couldn't bare it. The pain echoed through her   
mind. She laid on her futon, crying. She eventually cried herself to sleep. But sleep would   
not save her from the demons that had moved into her subconscious. It was happening   
again, that horrible dream. She could feel herself being overtaken by pain, such pain that   
she had never endured before. She was sweating and talking in her sleep. She started to   
scream in pain as it engulfed her entire being, both mental and physical.  
Just then Ryoko was walking by her room to go give lunch to Tenchi when she   
heard a horrible screech come from Ayeka's room. She dashed in without knocking to   
see what was wrong. When she got it she saw a horrible sight. Ayeka was having body   
spasms and was practically bathing in her own sweat.  
"Ayeka!! Ayeka!! Snap out of it!!" she yelled. It was no use Ayeka was to far into   
it.  
*Washu!!!! Get to Ayeka's room quick!! Something horrible is happening to her!!   
* she yelled through her mental link.  
As soon as she said that Washu appeared through a porthole.  
"Quick Ryoko, help me get her inside!" Washu yelled.  
They both lifted her up into the porthole that led to Washu's lab.  
Hours had passed; everyone was waiting outside the door to Washu's lab (except   
for Tenchi). They were all waiting in fear for Washu to come out; all hoping that she   
would say everything would be ok. Just then it happened, Washu walked out of the   
doorway under the stairs with a look of defeat on her face.  
"Is she going to be ok Little Washu?" Sasami cried.  
The petite scientist looked at Sasami and said,   
"She in a unconscious right now, she's alive and should be fine, she had a really   
horrible dream, and I guess that she lost her sanity while she was sleeping. She should be   
back to normal once she wakes up but everyone needs to be extra nice to her for awhile."   
Washu explained.  
"Thank you Washu," Sasami said still crying.  
"Ryoko I need you to sleep in Ayeka's room until she gets better," Washu said to   
her daughter.  
"Why me, why not just Sasami?" Ryoko asked.  
"Because Ayeka is sick remember, you wont get sick from her but Sasami will,"   
Washu explained. "Anyways I think that having her best friend in there would help her   
out a lot." Ryoko smiled and said,  
"I'll got tell Tenchi about Ayeka," Ryoko said. She then started to walk up the   
stairs.  
"Sasami can you get a big dinner prepared I have a feeling that Ayeka is going to   
be very hungry when she wakes up," Washu said.  
"Sure thing," Sasami ran out into the kitchen to start dinner.  
Washu walked back into her lab to watch over Ayeka some more.  
Ryoko had just told Tenchi what had happened to Ayeka, he waited for her to   
leave the room before he made any large reaction.  
'How could I have done this to her? Its my fault, if I wouldn't keep putting off   
this damn decision of mine none of this would have ever happened.' Tenchi got up out of   
his bed and looked at the snow just as Ayeka had. 'I think I know who I love, but can I   
really say that? I love all of these girls so much, and none of them mean anymore to me   
than another. I just love one of them in a different way. I need to tell myself the truth,   
they wont stay forever if I don't choose. I need to do it, if not today than tomorrow...But   
I know that I *NEED* to do this for my sake and for theirs.' Tenchi returned to his bed to   
think about how he was gonna break the news, he needed help right now. He knew he   
couldn't just stand up a dinner and announce it, which would not work. He needed advise   
from his grandfather on how to do this. But first he needed rest. So he laid down on his   
futon letting sleep claim his body. He also had a dream, but it was a good dream. He   
dreamed himself lying in bed with his beloved. Protecting her from any harm that might   
come to her. He never wanted this dream to end. It was the most wonderful dream that he   
had ever had. All he wanted to do was lie there with her for all of time.  
Back in the lab Washu was looking over Ayeka's vitals and writing them down on   
a piece of paper. She looked down at Ayeka once more and was shocked at what she saw.   
Ayeka's eyes appeared to be completely black. She shook her head and looked down and   
they were back to normal.  
"Wonder what that was?" she said to herself. "I think I need some food."  
*Ryoko? Ryoko dear, could you watch Ayeka while I go get something to eat, I   
haven't eaten in a while. * Washu said over the link.  
*Sure thing. * Suddenly Ryoko appeared in the lab standing next to Washu.  
"Now if anything happens you know where I am," Washu said.  
"Yup, and don't worry about it I know what I'm doing," Ryoko replied.  
"Well...ok, I shouldn't be to long," Washu said as she left the lab.  
Once Washu had left Ryoko looked down at the princess, she wasn't moving or   
showing any signs of life. Then out of nowhere she started to cough. But she was   
coughing up blood. Ryoko ran to her side and starting saying,  
"Ayeka! Ayeka! Are you there!! Talk to me!"  
At once Ryoko heard her saying something but she couldn't make out what she   
had said. Then she said it again this time she understood.  
"Ryoko, is that you?" Ayeka said.  
"Yes, its me. How are you feeling?" Ryoko replied.  
"I've been better, how did I get here?" Ayeka said puzzled.  
"You were having a horrible dream and then started to have muscle spasms, so I   
brought you to Washu's lab. You have been here for a few hours now," she explained.  
"Thank you Ryoko," Ayeka said smiling.  
"Ahh don't mention it," Ryoko replied.  
Washu could see everything that was going on through the mental link but she   
decided that since Ayeka seemed to be fine that it would be better to leave them alone.   
They were both becoming the best of friends they had both had.  
Much to his displeasure Tenchi had awoken from his dream. He wanted to go   
back to sleep and have that dream over again. He was really hungry so he decided that he   
would go downstairs and get something to eat and then come right back up again. He left   
his room, walked down the hall and then began his decent of the stairs. When he got into   
the kitchen he was surprised to see Washu out of her lab. He thought that she would be in   
watching Ayeka.  
"Tenchi, what are you doing out of your bed!" Sasami scolded.  
"I just came down to get something to eat, I'm really hungry," he replied. "Little   
Washu what are you doing out of your lab I thought that you would be watching Ayeka   
considering the condition she is in."  
"Ryoko is in watching her, and she is getting better. I think she should get back to   
her room pretty soon," Washu replied.  
"Well that's good," Tenchi said as he carried the food that her had gotten back up   
the stairs with him.  
"Tenchi wait! I have two things to give you that I think that you might want,"   
Washu yelled.  
"What are they little Washu," he said puzzled.  
Washu opened a porthole and pulled out what looked to be a blanket and a mini   
TV.  
"Here you go Tenchi. This is a brand new electric blanket for you; it should keep   
you nice and warm. You can also set it to vibrate if you want," she put in on his head.   
"And this is a two way TV."  
"What is that Little Washu?" he asked.  
"Just go upstairs and turn it on next to your bed and wait," she replied.  
"Ok."  
He walked back up the stairs, back down the hall and then into his room. He   
plugged the blanket into a socket near his futon and then placed the two way TV next to   
his futon and laid down under the new blanket.  
"Oh wow, this feels really nice," he sighed as he closed it eyes.  
Washu walked back into her lab and then walked over to the place where Ayeka   
and Ryoko were.  
"How are ya feeling Ayeka," Washu said.  
"Much better than before," she replied.  
"Are you ready to go back to your room?" Washu asked.  
"I guess I could, but I don't want to be alone," Ayeka replied.  
Ryoko was about to say something when Washu interrupted.  
"Well don't worry I have a surprise that I think you will like, and you wont be   
lonely," Washu replied.  
"Well ok I guess..." she was cut off.  
Washu and Ryoko were both standing in Ayeka's room. Ayeka looked down at   
her bed to see that there was a new blanket on it and something sitting next to it.  
"What is that Little Washu?" she said pointing at the small box next to her bed.  
"Well you just go under that nice new heated blanket of yours, turn it on and find   
out for yourself," Washu said as she left the room.  
Ayeka did as she said. She walked over and got under the blanket, it felt really   
good. Next she turned on what appeared to be a small Television. She was shocked at   
what she saw.  
"Tenchi!" she said surprised.  
Tenchi looked around the room for the source of the voice that he had heard. He   
then looked at the TV that Washu had given to her and saw Ayeka's face.  
"Ayeka! Are you ok?" Tenchi yelled.  
"Yes I'm fine Tenchi. Thank you" she replied.  
"Did you have the dream again Ayeka?"  
"Yes, but it was worse than before, I could feel such pain that I thought that I   
would die," she said sadly.  
"I'm sorry, maybe Washu can find out the source of this dream," he said taking to   
the TV.  
"Yes maybe, but enough about that I would rather not talk about it if you don't   
mind," she said.  
"That's fine with me," Tenchi said. "What would you like to talk about? It can be   
anything at all."  
"Well before we talk, I really need something to eat," Ayeka said looking at the   
food that Tenchi was eating.  
"I'll go get some food for you. Ok?" Tenchi said to her  
"Ok, thank you Lord Tenchi," she responded.   
Tenchi got up out of his bed and walked towards the door and as soon as he   
opened it he ran into Ryoko.  
"Hello Tenchi is there anything that I can get for you?" she asked.  
"I was just going to get some food for Ayeka, she said that she was really   
hungry," he answered.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll get it for her," Ryoko said happily.  
"Thank you Ryoko," he said as he walked back into his room.  
"Tenchi? What are you doing back so soon?" Ayeka asked as he sat back down   
on his futon.  
"Ryoko is getting you food," he replied.  
"Oh, ok."  
She floated downstairs and then went right into the kitchen.  
"Hey Sasami, do you have any food ready for Ayeka? She says that she is really   
hungry," the space pirate asked.  
"Yes, I have some right here for her," the little princess said handing a plate to   
Ryoko. Ryoko took the plate and walked out of the kitchen. She floated back up the stairs   
down the hall a bit and then walked right through the door that leads to Ayeka's room.  
"Hey princess, ready for some eats," she said placing the plate down next to   
Ayeka's futon.  
"Thank you Ryoko," Ayeka said in return. "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought   
you were."  
"You aren't to bad yourself princess," she said as she walked back through the   
door.   
Ayeka picked up her chopsticks and began eating the food that was prepared for   
her.   
"How is your food?" Tenchi asked her.  
"Its very good," the princess responded.  
Ryoko decided to go visit with her mother and try and find out if there was more   
about what happened to Ayeka than meets the eye. She went to try and open the door but   
it wouldn't budge.  
*Washu let me in, I need to talk to you, * Ryoko said over the link.  
*Not at the moment my daughter I'm working on something, * Washu responded.  
*Grrrrr...Washu I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!!, * Ryoko yelled over the link.  
Suddenly the door swung open to let Ryoko inside the lab. As she walked in she   
saw Washu sitting in her hovering pillow.   
"Ok Washu I need to ask you something," Ryoko said. "Hey are you there?"   
Ryoko walked up to Washu to tap her shoulder and when she did the only thing that she   
had was a doll in her hand. "Grrrr... quite playing!! I have something important to ask   
you!"  
Then Washu taped Ryoko on the shoulder. Ryoko turned to meet her mother face   
to face.  
"What is it that you wanted to know Little Ryoko?" she asked.  
"I was wondering if you noticed anything odd when you were working on Ayeka?   
Because it seems very odd that just a bad dream could have put her in that state," Ryoko   
said. "I've had some pretty bad dreams before but I always wake up fine."  
"Well it wasn't just the dream that did it. It was mostly because of the high   
temperature that she had. The dream just kind of jumpstarted started the it," the scientist   
explained.  
"Thanks Washu, that's all I wanted to know," Ryoko said back to her.  
As Ryoko was leaving the room she thought she heard Washu say something but   
didn't turn to acknowledge it.  
"She'll be fine," is what she heard Washu say.  
As Ryoko walked out of the lab she almost go hit by Sasami running past her.  
"Sorry Ryoko, I have to get started on dinner right away!" she said running into   
the kitchen.  
Ryoko decided that she was going to take a quick walk in the snow before dinner.   
It had gotten considerably warmer today so much of the snow has melted, but there was   
still a good 2 ½ feet on the ground. She walked down the path that had been cleared, by   
Tenchi's grandfather. Normally he would have done this but he was in bed with the flu.   
She then teleported up into the sky to get an aerial view of the valley bellow, it was one   
of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. She flew slowly over the shrine and   
then to the cave, the cave where she had been trapped for 700 years. The last 18 of those   
years she had been watching a little boy as he grew. He was there with him through the   
good and bad times. She walked to the entrance of the cave and looked inside. There was   
a cold breeze coming from inside of the cavern. She decided not to enter and teleported   
back into the sky. From a distance she could see Funaho, the great ship of Juri, the ship   
that had chased her down 700 years ago. She teleported to the great tree and placed one   
of her hands of the trunk of it. She looked up into the branches of the great tree and   
sighed.   
'Tenchi,' she thought to herself. 'What do you want from me? I've always been   
her for you. What do I need to do to prove I love you...'  
Then as she was looking up into the tree an idea came to mind. Christmas was   
coming up soon and this tree would look wonderful with Christmas lights in it. She   
smiled at the thought of it and then realized that it was probably time for dinner. She flew   
back up into the sky and quickly went towards the house. She hit the roof and went right   
through it the teleported to the kitchen.  
"Oh hi Ryoko, your just on time," Sasami said. "Could you go get everybody and   
tell them its time for dinner while I take these plates to Tenchi and Ayeka?"  
"Sure thing Sasami," Ryoko responded. Ryoko went to her mothers lab and   
knocked on the door. "Hey Washu, its time to eat."   
"Coming," she heard from behind the closet door.   
Next she went to find Noboyuki. He was in his study doing work it seemed but   
when she took a closer look she figured out what he was doing.  
"Hey you old hentai, its time for dinner," she yelled to him.  
He quickly hid the magazine he was reading and got up from his chair and started   
walking towards the door.  
"Hmmm...guess that's it for tonight, with Mihoshi out on patrol tonight and   
Tenchi and Ayeka sick it going to be a pretty boring dinner," she said to herself.  
She walked back down the stairs and saw Katsuhito coming inside.  
"Decide to join us tonight old man?" Ryoko asked.  
He just looked at her a nodded than walked away.  
Ryoko saw Sasami coming upstairs with the plates for Tenchi and Ayeka and   
said,  
"Hey Sasami I'll take them their dinner."  
"Oh thank you Ryoko," she said delighted. Sasami started back down the stairs   
and Ryoko walked back down the way she had come from.  
"Hey Ayeka," Ryoko said knocking on the door.  
"Yes," the princess replied.  
"I've got your dinner right here, can I come in?" Ryoko answered.  
"Come in," Ayeka said. She was surprised at how polite Ryoko was being to her.  
Ryoko came in the room and placed the dinner down next to Ayeka's futon. She   
noticed the small TV next to Ayeka's bed and wondered what it was but decided not to   
ask.  
"Thank you Ryoko," Ayeka said.  
"No problem," Ryoko answered while leaving the room. She closed the door   
behind her and began down the hall to Tenchi's room. She knocked on the door but there   
was no answer. So she cracked the door to see that Tenchi was sleeping. So she walked in   
and placed the pate down next to his bed. She stood and looked at him for a second.  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko left his room and closed the door quietly and then teleported   
down to the table to eat. There weren't many people at their usually crowded table. Only   
Sasami, Noboyuki, Washu and herself were there.   
"Hey Washu what were those TV things in Tenchi and Ayeka's room?" Ryoko   
asked.  
"They were two way TVs," she explained. "Its so they can talk to one another."  
"Oh..." Ryoko mumbled.  
After they were done eating dinner Ryoko and Washu volunteered to do the   
dishes and Sasami and Noboyuki went to watch a movie.  
"Ryoko is there something wrong?" Washu asked her daughter.  
"Something is, but I don't know what it is...I just have a feeling that something is   
going to happen. I don't know what but I feel something is coming," Ryoko said.  
"Well if your worried about Ayeka she should be fine," Washu noted.  
Ryoko just continued doing the dishes.  
The next morning everyone was at breakfast when suddenly Tenchi stood up.  
"I have something very important to tell you all," Tenchi said.  
"Ahh has my Tenchi finally chosen his wife!" Noboyuki yelled. "Out with it   
boy!"  
"Hold on dad," he said. "Ryoko could you please come here."  
She got up from where she was and walked over to him. She was surprised when   
he got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. Ice griped Ayeka's   
heart.  
"Ryoko Hakubi, will you marry me?" he said to her.  
She was stunned, tears came to her eyes and she replied,  
"Oh! Of course I will!!" she said as tears of joy streamed down her face. Another   
kind of tears ran down Ayeka's face, tears of pain. She couldn't take the pain; she got up   
from her seat and ran out into the kitchen.  
"Ayeka! Come back I need to talk to you!" Tenchi yelled.  
By that time she had gotten into the kitchen drawer and found a decent sized   
knife. When Tenchi had got to the kitchen it was already to late.  
"Goodbye...Lord Tenchi," she said tears streaming down her face.  
"AYEKA!! NO!!" Tenchi yelled. He was too late she stabbed the knife into her   
chest.  
"AHHH!!!" she screamed. She quickly sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. "It   
was only a dream. It was only a dream," she repeated.   
She looked around the room to see Ryoko laying in the futon next to her and the   
empty dinner plate. She looked over at the TV and wondered if Tenchi was asleep.   
Looking at the clock she saw it was 3:30 in the morning so she was betting that he was.   
She laid back down and starred at the ceiling until sleep finally captured her being once   
again.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: This one took a little longer to complete than the others ones, but that's   
probably because of school and other distractions. Well I am going to get started on the   
next chapter sooner or later. As always send feedback to demon_891@yahoo.com.  
Thanks,  
demon891 


End file.
